A Cinderella Story
by a-hamtaro-dreamer
Summary: Bijou is a servant for a cruel woman and her daughter. She and the prince seem to fall in love, but Bijou continues to hide her identity from him. Will they ever be together? HB! SP! SM! R&R ASAP! (Oh, and FYI, they're human)
1. Enslaved

A Cinderella Story 

This story is like the movies Ever After, A Cinderella Story, and, well, Cinderella. Oh, and don't forget that everyone's Human! (NOT ham-human!)R&R ASAP!

Chapter 1: Enslaved

There was once a kingdom called White Plains. It was a beautiful kingdom, flowers and sakura trees blooming everywhere. Almost everyone wanted and loved to live there. Everyone except Bijou Kemina.

Bijou was about 16. She lived in White Plains. It's not that she didn't like the kingdom; it was someone who lived there. Bijou lived with her stepmother and her stepsister, two cruel people. They treated her like dirt, a pebble in their shoes.

Bijou grabbed the broom and began to sweep the front porch of her beautiful mansion. Too bad such a beautiful place was owned by two cruel people.

"If only life were different..." Bijou sighed. She remembered how it all started.

-----Beginning of Flashback-----

"Daddy!" yelled five- year old Bijou, as she ran up to her father. He had just arrived from a trip. He was a traveler. Suddenly, a woman and a girl walked out of the carriage. The woman looked like she was hiding something. The girl seemed to show what she was hiding: unloving cruelness.

"Who are they?" Bijou asked her father.

"Well, ever since your mother died, I've been looking for someone to marry. Someone to be your mother, and now, I think I've found her. This is my fiancée, your new mother. This is your new sister." He explained. The girl gave Bijou a nasty, bratty look. The woman smiled at the father.

"B-but Daddy! I don't want a new momma! They look mean!" yelled Bijou, rudely. He gave Bijou a mad look.

"Don't mind her. I'm sure we'll make a great family." The father said.

"Why thank you. Shall we take our stuff and go in?" the woman asked. The father nodded.

A few weeks after, they got married. A few days after that, Bijou's father was about to go on another trip when suddenly, he fell down.

"Daddy! What happened?" Bijou screamed. There was no reply. He had passed away. Bijou started to cry. Surprisingly enough, Bijou's new stepmother was crying, too. She gave Bijou a cruel look.

-----End of Flashback-----

Bijou sighed. Ever since then, she had been treated like a slave. Though it wasn't fair, she allowed it to happen. She hated to admit it, but her stepmother (whose name is Corwella) had complete control over her.

Suddenly, the stepsister walked out. Bijou sighed, knowing something bad was bound to happen.

"Hello, Sparkle." Bijou said. Sparkle was very cruel. She loved to look pretty and dress up.

"Oh, it's you. What are you doing here?" asked Sparkle, disgusted at the sight of Bijou.

"Stepmother ordered me to sweep the porch. I'm sorry if I'm disturbing you." Bijou said. Sparkle glared at her, then walked away.

Suddenly, Pashmina walked to the porch from the backyard. Bijou smiled at her friend.

"Hi, Pashmina!" Bijou greeted her. Pashmina was another servant at the Kemina mansion. There was one other servant. It was Penelope, Pashmina's younger sister.

"What are you doing here? I thought that you and Penelope had to clean up the backyard.

"Oh, don't worry. Penelope is just finishing watering the garden. She'll be done soon." Pashmina said. Suddenly, there was a scream coming from the backyard.

"That's Penelope!" yelled Pashmina. They both ran to the back. Pashmina gasped. Corwella was slapping Penelope.

"I told you not to cut the hedges! It's ruined!" yelled Corwella. Penelope started to cry.

"Ookwee!" she yelled. Corwella finally stopped slapping her.

"You'd better find a way to fix those hedges!" she yelled. Penelope wiped away her tears.

"And you! Go back to work!" she yelled at Bijou and Pashmina. Bijou quickly ran back to the front to sweep.

"I don't have any more chores." Pashmina said. Corwella walked to her.

"Go wash the dishes!" she yelled, as she walked back inside. As soon as she was gone, Bijou came back. Pashmina ran to Penelope.

"Are you okay?" Pashmina asked. Penelope's face was all red from the slapping.

"Ookwee." She said. Bijou patted her on the back.

"It'll be okay. I'll get you some ice later." Bijou said.

"Come on. Let's get back to work before Corwella comes back." Pashmina said. The other two nodded and went back to work.

----------------------------------------

how was that? sry it was kinda short. R&R ASAP!


	2. Going To Be Sold

Chapter 2: Going To Be Sold  
  
BRIING!!! Bijou's alarm clock went off at 6:00 in the morning, as usual. Bijou got up and dressed up. Then she went downstairs to start breakfast.  
  
Bijou started to cook a gourmet breakfast. Soon, Pashmina and Penelope came down to help. Pashmina cooked with Bijou, and Penelope set the table.  
  
Soon, Corwella and Sparkle came downstairs and sat at the table. Sparkle, as usual, made a mean comment.  
  
"Hurry up, you slowpokes!" The three girls quickly served the meal. As they ate, the three servants got out a small loaf of bread and shared it amongst themselves.  
  
"This piece is unusually large." Said Bijou. She wasn't complaining, but usually they would get a very small loaf. For some reason, the loaf they had today was big.  
  
"You can thank Boss, the man who owns the flea market. He stopped here personally and left that loaf." Said Corwella. Sparkle looked a bit mad.  
  
"Why don't you just give them a small piece of bread and save that for guests or something." Said Sparkle. Bijou felt like beating her up, but she held it back. Suddenly, Sparkle grinned.  
  
"Did you three losers hear? We're selling her." Said Sparkle as she pointed at Penelope.  
  
"Ookwee?" asked Penelope, shocked.  
  
"WHAT?!" yelled Pashmina.  
  
"Close your mouth!" yelled Corwella.  
  
"You're selling Penelope?" asked Bijou. She could tell that Pashmina was about to cry.  
  
"She has a name?" asked Sparkle.  
  
"Yes, she has a name!" yelled Pashmina. She got up and started to smack Sparkle.  
  
"Ow!!" yelled Sparkle. Corwella got up and slapped Pashmina.  
  
"Go to your room! And don't expect any lunch!" Corwella yelled. Pashmina began to cry.  
  
"Why are you selling Penelope?" Pashmina snapped back at Corwella, disobeying her orders.  
  
"How dare you snap at me! You are not getting dinner either!" Corwella screamed.  
  
"Why are you selling Penelope?" asked Bijou. Sparkle pushed Bijou.  
  
"Why do you even care about a little rag girl, anyway?" she asked. Bijou wanted to smack her, but she knew no good would come of it.  
  
"If you must know, I'm selling her because she is a lazy brat who does not work." Said Corwella.  
  
"That's not true!" yelled Pashmina.  
  
"Ookwee!"  
  
"I thought I ordered you to go to your room." Said Corwella. Pashmina didn't move.  
  
"She said to go to your room!" yelled Sparkle. Pashmina continued not to say anything.  
  
"Fine then. I'll punish you later. Go do your chores." Said Corwella. Penelope didn't want Pashmina to get in trouble so she quickly shoved her outside. Bijou quickly went to do the dishes.  
  
"I can't believe it." Pashmina said like a robot. Penelope hugged Pashmina really hard. They both began to cry. Suddenly, a horse pulled up in front of the two girls.  
  
"Forgive me for asking, but why are you crying?" said a familiar voice. The two looked up.  
  
"Your majesty!" yelled Pashmina. Penelope and her quickly wiped their tears and knelt down before their prince.  
  
"Why were you crying?" the prince asked again. Pashmina looked up.  
  
"Um, we were mourning because my little sister, here, is to be sold away." Pashmina said.  
  
"Ookwee." Penelope said, tears forming in her eyes again.  
  
"May I ask your names?" the prince asked.  
  
"I am Pashmina. This is my sister, Penelope. We are servants of this household." Pashmina said. The prince nodded.  
  
"I am Prince Hamtaro. Please, stand." Prince Hamtaro said. The two quickly stood up. Hamtaro got off his horse.  
  
"May I talk to your masters?" he asked. Pashmina and Penelope quickly went to get Corwella and Sparkle. They ran into the house.  
  
"Corwella, the prince is here. He wishes to see you and your daughter." Pashmina said. Corwella quickly got up.  
  
"Go alert Sparkle. Tell her to dress up. You better tidy up as well." She said quickly. They went to tell Sparkle and then went to get ready themselves. Soon, they were all outside.  
  
"Your majesty!" Corwella said as the four knelt down.  
  
"Please, stand." Prince Hamtaro said. The four quickly stood up.  
  
"I am Corwella, owner of this mansion. This is my daughter, Sparkle." Corwella said. Prince nodded his head as if saying 'nice to meet you'.  
  
"May I ask why you are hear?" Corwella asked. Hamtaro blushed and scratched his head.  
  
"Well, I snuck out of the palace to take a stroll around the kingdom. I found these two girls here and I came to see them." Hamtaro explained. Suddenly, a girl ran up.  
  
"Your majesty! I didn't expect to see you here!" The girl said. She knelt down.  
  
"And who are you?" he asked.  
  
"I am Pepper, neighbor of these people. I have come to visit my friend, Bijou." Pepper said. The prince looked at Corwella.  
  
"Who is this Bijou she speaks of?" he asked.  
  
"Oh, she is another servant of ours, no one important." Corwella said. Pashmina wanted to kick her, but she didn't want to act up in front of the prince.  
  
"But I believe everyone is important, no matter who they are or how they act." Said Hamtaro Corwella nodded.  
  
"Uh, as do I." She lied. Hamtaro nodded.  
  
"Then allow this girl to see her friend. But when you are done, Pepper, I wish to see this Bijou." Hamtaro said. Pepper nodded as she ran inside the house. She ran up to Bijou.  
  
"Bijou!" Pepper yelled. Bijou was surprised to see her friend there.  
  
"Pepper! Stepmother let you in?" asked Bijou.  
  
"You won't believe it! The prince is outside! You must see!" Pepper said.  
  
"Oh my! Let me go get ready. But why did you come here in the first place?" Bijou asked.  
  
"I heard yelling and I wanted to know what was happening." Pepper said. Bijou's smile suddenly faded away.  
  
"Stepmother is selling Penelope." Bijou said, sadly. Pepper's smile faded, too.  
  
"Oh no. That's horrible." Pepper said.  
  
"I know, but I'm going to find a way to stop it." Bijou said. Pepper nodded.  
  
"Good. I'll help you. But first you have to get ready!" Pepper said. Bijou nodded. Bijou went up to change and then they went outside.  
  
"Your majesty! You said you wanted to see me." Bijou said as she knelt down.  
  
"Oh, please stand." The prince said. Bijou stood up. Then out of nowhere, Hamtaro knelt down and kissed Bijou's hand. Bijou couldn't help blushing.  
  
"I'm pleased to meet you, Miss Bijou." Hamtaro said, as he stood back up. Bijou blushed. Sparkle then looked very angry.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
yeah, wat a great way to end a chapter. But whatever! I hope you liked it. R&R ASAP! 


	3. The Idea

Sorry I haven't updated for a pretty long time. I couldn't think of anything, plus I was busy with other stories. But at least I finally go this done! Well, R&R ASAP!

Chapter 3: The Idea

Sparkle gave Bijou a cold look. Corwella also seemed pretty mad. Bijou was red for two reasons. One, because the prince was kissing her hand. Two, because she was worried that she would get in trouble with Corwella.

"Um, nice to meet you, too." Bijou said, almost shivering. She felt like smacking herself. '_Nice to meet you, too'? That's not what you say to a prince!_ Bijou thought. Hamtaro stood up.

"I must bid you farewell now, but I'm sure to be seeing you again." He said as he got back on his horse. Bijou was still stiff.

"Have a good day!" Hamtaro said as he rode off. Bijou sighed out of relief. Then, she turned around to see two pairs of cold eyes staring at her.

"What the heck was that?" asked a furious Sparkle.

"What?" Bijou asked as embarrassed as ever.

"You're a slave! You're not supposed to be kissed by the prince!" Corwella yelled.

"Yeah. That is my birthright!" Sparkle yelled.

"It seems like the prince is more interested in Bijou here." Pashmina snickered. Penelope started to giggle.

"How dare you! I am the prettiest girl alive, as well as the kindest and smartest, too!" Sparkle yelled.

"Yeah, right." Pashmina said. Bijou, Penelope, and Pepper started to laugh.

"No lunch or dinner for all for you!" Corwella yelled at her slaves. Then she turned to Pepper.

"And, you, you're not welcome here anymore!" she yelled. She walked inside.

"You heard her! Get out of here!" Sparkle yelled at Pepper. Pepper stuck her tongue out at her and walked away.

"And you, get back to work!" Sparkle yelled at she went back inside.

"I can't believe it! He kissed your hand!" Pashmina said.

"Ookwee!" Penelope said. Bijou blushed.

"I know. I'm surprised myself, but we shouldn't speak of it." Bijou said. The others nodded.

"Okay, we have to buy the groceries. Let's go." Bijou said, as they began to walk to the flea market.

"Penelope, I'm going to save you. I don't know how, but I'm going to." Bijou said, as they were walking.

"Ookwee."

"Yeah, thanks, Bijou." Pashmina said. She was frowning at the thought of her not being with Penelope forever.

"Don't worry. I'll think of something." Bijou said as se patted her best friends shoulder.

Soon, they were at the flea market. They went to each stand, buying what they needed. Then, they stopped when they heard someone.

"Hello, Ms. Bijou." A familiar voice said.

"Hi, Boss." Bijou said in a 'not exactly happy' voice. Boss was a man who was rich. He had a big crush on Bijou and he liked to flirt with her. It was annoying to Bijou.

"How are you?" Boss asked in an indescribable tone. Bijou sighed.

"I'm fine. Just buy what you need." Bijou said, rather rudely. She was usually very nice, but she couldn't put up with Boss.

"A dozen potatoes are all." Boss said in that flirting tone. Bijou quickly went to buy a dozen potatoes and gave them to Boss.

"Here, you are." Boss said, as he handed Bijou a hundred dollars.

"Wow! I can't take this. It's only ten dollars." Bijou said.

"Consider the rest as a gift. Use that money for your own needs." Boss said. Bijou sighed as she put the money back in her pocket.

"Thanks, but next time we won't except the offer." Bijou said as she and the others walked away.

"If he didn't buy food from us for five times the price, I swear I would kick him." Pashmina said, as the other two laughed. Suddenly, Pepper ran up to them.

"I knew I'd find you here!" Pepper said.

"Hey, Pepper!" The girls said.

"Guess what. I thought of a plan to save Penelope!" Pepper said.

"What is it?" Pashmina asked excitedly.

"Well, they're selling her right?" Pepper asked. The others nodded.

"Then she must be going to be sold at one of those slave sales in front of the park!" Pepper said.

"Well, good analysis, but how does that help?" Bijou asked.

"Ookwee?"

"Well, if one of us dress up as a rich person, we can buy Penelope back!" Pepper said. The others jumped up for joy.

"Great idea!" Pashmina yelled.

"Ookwee!" Penelope said happily.

"I bet we can make up a story that she couldn't be sold. Corwella believes anything!" Pashmina suggested.

"Yeah! We can use the money from Boss!" Bijou said.

"Yeah!" Pashmina yelled. The plan was settled. They would buy Penelope back and make up a story to Corwella. It was all good.

They went back to Corwella's house and did more chores. They were happy that they would save Penelope.

"I think you should dress up." Pashmina said to Bijou outside.

"Me? Why?" Bijou asked.

"You're the prettiest out of all of us!" Pashmina said.

"Ookwee!"

"Well, okay. But I'll have to make sure that no one can recognize me. I know a lot of people in the park." Bijou said.

"Yeah." Pashmina said. So they went back to chores while Bijou thought of what she would wear. She had to steal some clothes from Sparkle so she could look rich.

At nighttime, when Corwella and Sparkle were asleep, Bijou snuck into Sparkle's room. She looked through her closet until she finally found the perfect dress. She took it and quietly snuck out.

The next morning, after breakfast and chores, Bijou tried on the dress. It was light blue with silver designs. It had puffy short-sleeves with matching light blue hand gloves. Pashmina and Penelope were dazzled.

"It's beautiful!" Pashmina said.

"Ookwee!"

"Thank you." Bijou said, looking down at the beautiful dress.

"Well, it looks good on you, not Sparkle. Sparkle looks ugly in everything!" Pashmina said, making the other girls laugh.

"Yeah. So when is it happening?" Bijou asked.

"I think it's tomorrow at 3:00." Pashmina said.

"Ookwee!" Penelope squealed.

"Okay! Now let me change so we can go back to our shores!" Bijou said as she went behind a changing door thing (you know, those things that stand up and you throw your clothes in them when you change? you see tehm in movies about the olden days).

She came out in her rag clothes and the three went back to their chores. They tried to act sad so Corwella and Sparkle wouldn't get suspicious.

------------------------------------------------------

watchya think? R&R ASAP! And sorry that it took so long to update!


End file.
